The Return Of A Long Forgotten Past
by xXx.Taki.Aya.Miyamoto.xXx
Summary: NOTICE THE PAIRINGS! Main Pairings: HieiXOoc, KuraXOoc Just read the fic, it's basically what the title speaks of. The rating is placed as such for later on chapters. The tragedy of this fic is based solely upon the flashbacks. Enjoy, ne? R&R!
1. Chapter 01 Surprise?

**A/N:** Aya is reposting this from her old account. Aya's old account was Taki Aya Miyamoto. Aya made her names similar for two reasons. One was to make it easier to transfer her stories without confusion. Two would be because Aya really loves her internet name! lol!

**Disclaimer:** This goes for the entire fan fic, Aya does NOT own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, its rightful creator does... Aya's never own it sadly. But Aya does however own the characters that she herself has created! Each one is based off of someone in Aya's real life.

* * *

**Story:** The Return of a Long Forgotten Past

**Chapter 1:** Surprise?

* * *

_Sighing lightly to herself, Aya stands swiftly from her spot._

_"Does Koji-nii-sama actually expect me to marry such a total and absolute stranger? Without love to top it all off?" She walks over to one of the many trees in the forest. "This tree here will be the last place I ever breath." Slowly taking one of her katanas out she brings it to her clothed chest. "Now I shall free myself from this painful place and my other worldly curse... forever." She whispers to herself before driving her katana straight through her own body._

_Her body falls with a thud and the resounding scream of a horrified female._

_

* * *

_**-- Year 2008 --**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh man! Oh man! Late! Late! Late! I'm going to be sooo late!" A teenaged school girl is speeding down the side walks with great fury. "Why didn't they wake me up?! Ahh!" Then BAM! She's crashed into something already. Looking up she notices that she didn't bump into a thing but rather a person. A very tall person.

"Watch where yer goin' ya pu-" Stopping abruptly once he's turned and now sees it's a female he begins his usual code of... I'm sorries?

_'Oh, it's just him... He's not that different from a pole actually.'_ She thinks to herself mostly blanking him out... as usual, before she can hear the yelling of another oh so familiar voice.

"Kuwabara you idiot! Why are you just standing around!" A rhetorical question of course coming from him. "Get a movin'! I ain't goin' ta be late just because you have to stop and say sorry to another pretty girl just because you're such a dolt!" The girl blushes lightly at his 'pretty girl' comment.

_'Here I thought he had no manners.'_ Then the male yelling looks over at her and then chuckles lightly.

"Oh never mind the 'pretty girl' part, it's just Taki." The girls' eye twitches as she turns a new brand of red. "Carry on with your pointless apologies Kuwabara, since they are ment only for the pretty." He then begins to laugh before he feels the flare of a very very pissed aura. He looks to the girl before gulping lightly. 'Not good.'

"To the count of two is all that I'm giving you Urameshi-_kun_!" She emphasizes the -kun with great and dark detail. "One!" Without hesitation Urameshi bolts in the direction opposite to the school. "Two!" Not paying attention to the direction they're heading in either she gives chase.

"Hey you two! That's not the direction of the school!" Kuwabara huffs then runs after the two himself.

* * *

**-- With Urameshi & Taki --**

**-- In The Park --**

**

* * *

  
**

"Get back here Urameshi!" She yells as she follows him around and through the few people that occupy the park during school hours.

"Like I'd let you just catch me!" He yells back to her before laughing. "Not a chance!"

"Oh you're sooo in for it now Urameshi!" As they race by a few more couples - who give them strange looks as they pass - Urameshi darts into the nearby foliage. Taki scoffs as she bends over before jumping into the forest to continue her chase of revenge. "When I get that Urameshi, so help me Kami, I am going to wring his neck!" She murmurs under her breath.

"What was that Taki?!" He calls back to the girl behind him.

"I'm going to wring your neck!" She shouts out at him.

"I'd like to see you try!" He begins to laugh even more. Taki growls lightly to herself before she picks up the pace. Being Star Runner wasn't such a bad thing when the time calls for it, like now.

"Oh I'll get you Urameshi! Mark my words I'll get you!"

"_And your little dog too!_" He continues to mock her as he picks up the pace as well noticing that she's closed the gap between to two a bit. He wouldn't let her catch him. Not on his life, and his life did depend on whether he got caught or not. Taki's eye twitches again.

_'He really knows how to annoy a girl.'_ Taki then stops all of a sudden. _'What was that?!'_ She looks around suspiciously. _'Kami how I hate being paranoid sometimes.'_ She then ducks as something comes flying at the back of her head. "AHHHH!!! WATCH IT!!!" She turns around to glare at who ever had just sent the object flying at her. She pales as she looks up at the creature looming over her. _'What the hell is that?!' _The beast was at the very least ten feet tall. How could someone miss something that big? As she's about to open her mouth the beast swings it's axe at her once again. She jumps to the side quickly. "AHHHH!!! STOP THAT!!! YOU BEAST!!!"

The beast just laughs at her as he continues to swing at her. With his big frame he's swinging at her surprisingly quick. Taki keeps jumping to the side while trying to avoid trees. She would be lying if she were ever to think she weren't scared. As she jumps to the side she forgets for a split second that she's in a forest and bumps smack into a tree. She hits the tree so hard it knocks the breath out of her.

She falls to the base of the tree in exhaustion, pain, and her sudden loss of much needed oxygen. The beast waltz over towards her with a grin as wide as one of Taki's arms spread out. Looking up through slightly glazed eyes Taki can see the beast lifting his axe above his head. He rapidly brings the axe down. Taki closes her eyes not wanting to witness the final blow done to her own life.

A thud catches her attention as she opens her eyes quickly. Why wasn't she dead? As she looks up she sees the fallen, bloody, and gashed form of the beast that was attacking her lying right before her... dead. She screams in slightly fear at the sight of such a gruesome death. Her pupils dilate at the sight before her. It was hideous yet she couldn't look away.

What catches her attention and her gaze is a glint of something shiny from the sun. Turning to the glint that has now disappeared Taki spots her savior (as corny as that sounds). In a short distance she sees a figure wearing all black standing there straight and looking... _'GORGEOUS!!!'_

"Hiei? What the hell are you do- HOLY SHIT!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Urameshi walks in to the mess and a nearly insane looking Taki. He rushes over to her. "Oh man! Taki are you okay?! Shit I didn't expect this to happen to ya!" Urameshi turns to the male now identified as Hiei with shock and gratitude all at once. "Hiei, thanks for saving her." Urameshi then turns back to Taki as he grasps her shoulders. He begins to shake her shoulders lightly to knock her out of her stupor. "Taki!" When she doesn't budge he tries something different. "Oi! Aya wake up!" A hand lands clean on his face. He looks to the girl as she glares back at him darkly.

"Don't you ever **DARE** call me that again." She growls at him. He then smirks at her as he kisses her forehead lightly.

"Ahahaha! Great to have ya back Taki!" He laughs then pats her back roughly, he then stands and walks over to Hiei. Taki's now in another state of shock. She brings her hand to her forhead and blushes lightly. She then clears her throat before standing and dusting off her skirt.

"Urameshi, who's this?" Urameshi turns to look at her just as a pair of crimson eyes do the same.

"Oh, this is Hiei! He's a good old friend of mine." He says with a bright smile on his face. He then turns to Hiei with confusion. "Speaking of which, what are you doing _here_?" Taki raises an eyebrow at the suspicion behind that one word.

"Hn." Is all that Hiei says. Taki's eyes widen as she turns to look at him. Next thing that is occurring is Taki's clinging to Hiei, Hiei's blushing furiously with an angry look, and Urameshi looks on in shock before laughing.

* * *

**A/N:** Aya's one of the few authors that has pictures with her characters and stories. In order to see pictures of the characters mentioned you'll have to go to Aya's profile. The link is there waiting for ya! It's the link that is titled for this fiction! Enjoy the pics! Please review!


	2. Chapter 02 Urasai!

**A/N: **Hi hi! Aya's back with another lovely chapter for yaz! _**Winks, **_Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Same as chapter 1. _**Le sigh.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Story: **The Return of a Long Forgotten Past

**Chapter 2:** Urasai!

* * *

_The scream continues as she makes her way back home. Running up the many shrine steps, nearly tripping multiple times in her haste. Tears streaming down her face she pants and sobs the entire way. Once she reaches the top she makes her way across the vast court yard. Climbing more stairs she makes a sharp turn and nearly falls once more. She then bursts through an already open shoji doors._

_"Koji-nii-sama! Sakura-chan! Nitane-chan! Somebody please!" She then falls to the floor in near hysterics. "Sasuke-kun! Okaa-san's, Okaa-san's!" She stops cut off by her own chocked sob._

_Rushing out of their designated rooms each come upon a horrible sight. Two males and two females exit two different rooms, both females coming out of the same bedroom and the same with the males for their room. A female gasps as the other one screams lightly. Both males merely falter slightly._

_Instantly the head of the family's holding the sobbing child. He's the appearance of a true young holy noble man. Head of his family at the young age of only twenty two years. His long flowing black hair is out and about now since he was asleep. His red streaks - that have been placed into his hair when he came into his ruling title - shines in the moonlight that pours in from the open doorway._

_He then sits upon the floor cradling the child still. His violet eyes shimmer with worry as the little girl in his arms clings desperately to his sleeping kimono's sleeve tightly. He looks over to his siblings with fear finally evident in his eyes - still not his face though - since he came to rule, at the one word the child continues to mumble in between sobs._

_"Kaa-san... Kaa-san... Kaa-san..."_

_The next eldest - the other male - looks on confused and afraid. He stands tall still, taller than any of his other siblings. His hair and colored eyes shine from the moonlight as well. He grabs his eldest sibling by his shoulder and kneels beside him and the fallen child._

_"Allow me to comfort the child Koji-nii-sama." He requests of the head of the family politely. Koji looks up at him suspiciously. Looking up and peeking behind Koji's shoulder the little girl sobs yet again._

_"Kaa-san's dead!" She screams, this gathers everyone's attention for a moment before they each individually have their own break down. Her beautiful golden eyes - like her parent's - continues to leak tears like a waterfall down her cheeks._

_The second youngest of the siblings gasps beginning her sleeping kimono sleeves to her mouth before tears begin to take the same path they do down the child's face. Her usual set of bell aren't adorning her now loose hair. The youngest of the siblings falls to the floor and onto her knees, silently tears flow down her face. Her usual pair of ribbons aren't in her hair either. Just as the little sobbing girl isn't wearing her usual twin bells, due to them all just sleeping shortly before they were awoken._

_The eldest and head of the family sits there with wide eyes, a single tear falls down his usually serious or amused face. His face is normally that of a leader, but not now, not with such great sadness. He then shrugs himself out of his shocked state to look down at the child._

_"Now now... I'm sure you saw someone that just looked like kaa-san..." He says not only trying to convince her but himself as well. The little girl in his arms just shakes her head rapidly._

_"NO! IT WAS KAA-SAN!" Koji looks at the girl with wide eyes, in all her years of speech not once has the little girl raised her voice at him like that. This must mean she was completely serious, oh how he wished this weren't the case. Once again the other brother grasps Koji's shoulder strongly, this time stronger._

_"Please Koji-nii-sama, allow me to comfort Tsukihana." Koji looks up at his younger brother with narrowed eyes._

_"You will not touch this child Sasuke." Sasuke growls lightly at this._

_"And why not Koji-nii-sama?"_

_"Because I say you won't."_

_"She's my child! I have every right to hold what is mine!" Sasuke yells in his rage. Both sisters gasp at Sasuke's words. Koji's eyes go wide before narrowing once again._

_"Sasuke, we came upon an agreement didn't we?" Sasuke only nods his head. "Do you recall what that agreement was?" Sasuke nods his head once more. "That agreement was between the three of us. You forget you ever had feelings for her, she forget she ever had feelings for you, you both forget who the father to this child is..." Koji turns to a shocked Tsukihana still in his embrace. "And I let you stay forgetting you two fell in love and birthed a child together." He turns to Sasuke with a dark gaze. "Forget that my only brother and the eldest of my little sisters ever were in love and slept together, thus creating this here child." Koji softly pats Tsukihana on the head. Backing out of his touch she looks up at Sasuke confused._

_"Uncle Sasuke's also... Otou-san?" Looking at her pleading eyes that beg for the truth. Sasuke merely nods his head once before she tackles him around his legs. Reaching barely above his knees she looks up at him with new tears. "So Tsukihana does have an Otou-san?!" She exclaims with great happiness. As Koji's about to interject this moment a scream stops him mid-intake of breath._

_"Ahhh! We'd nearly forgotten! Aya's body is out there unprotected! What if something happens to her body?! We must go to it immediately!" The one that fell to her knees earlier is the one that spoke, Nitane youngest of the siblings. The shy looking sibling gasps lightly, as usual, Sakura is the second youngest of the siblings._

_"Oh my! She's right! We must go quickly! Everyone change quickly!" Her and Nitane both dart into their room to change into their priestess garbs. Both males look at each other, one with a heated gaze and the other with a look of sorrow with slight happiness. Koji turns to change in their shared room before he calls back to Sasuke._

_"Sasuke, I'll trust you to erase the blood of her mother from her body and place new clothes on her. You will have to change yourself as well. Be ready once I am." He then walks into their room to change himself. Sasuke looks down at Tsukihana with slightly fondness before lifting her and taking her to bathe and change._

_

* * *

_**-- Year 2008 --**

**-- With The Gang --**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh come on Hiei! You have to admit that you liked being hugged by a girl!" Hiei glares darkly at Urameshi. "Alright! Alright! I'll admit that it wasn't that great since it was Taki." Before Urameshi can so much as utter another syllable he's found on the forest unconscious with a welt growing where Taki hit him on the back of his head.

"That good for nothing Urameshi. Oh Hiei! I almost forgot!" She walks over to her fallen school bag and picks it up. She pulls something off of her bag then walks over to Hiei, bag still in hand. "Here, for you." She lifts his hand and places something small within his palm. He looks at her strangely.

"What is it?" She looks over to Urameshi for a moment before turning back to Hiei.

"It's a lucky charm." Hiei raises an eyebrow at this. _'I've already got a new one myself. Can't tell him that now can I?"_ She sighs lightly, "It's a token of my thanks, for saving my life." She leans forward and bends over kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you Hiei." As she looks into his crimson eyes she notices shock and something else in them before something draws her attention away from him all together. Suddenly Kuwabara comes bursting through the nearby set of bushes.

"Hey guys! We have to go! We need to be at school!" Taki looks at him with wide eyes.

"OH KUSO!!!!" She looks to Hiei and begins to speak rather quickly. "Gotta go Hiei! It was great meeting you!" As she's speaking she lifts Urameshi over her shoulder and then walks towards Kuwabara. "Hopefully we'll meet again! I'd really love to get to know you more!" She then grabs Kuwabara by his collar and blazes in the direction of their school. Leaving a very confused Hiei behind.

* * *

**-- With Urameshi, Kuwabara, and Taki --**

**-- In School, The Principal's Office --**

**

* * *

  
**

"You three never cease to appear before me do you?" The principal glares down at them with anger seeping from his every pore. Urameshi winces lightly as he adjusts his ice bag on the back of his head, he woke up just two seconds before and now he was already getting scolded.

"Couldn't this have waited until after the swelling went down?" Urameshi comments dully. The principal huffs at him before sitting forward on his hands. He then begins to speak again.

"Urameshi, Yuusuke... You my dear untamed child must learn when to keep that big mouth of yours shut." Urameshi nearly forgetting he's injured shoots from his seat.

"Hey old man! You've no right talking to me like that! All I asked was if this could wait until after my head sto-" Faltering in his standing position he begins to fall. Quickly standing, Kuwabara and Taki both catch Urameshi. "Kuso does my head feel like someone ran it over." Taki sweat drops lightly.

"Yeah sorry about that Urameshi. Now you know what not to say to a girl." Urameshi's about to make a smart remark until he notices the dark look on Taki's face. He already feels bad enough as it is. Cracking at her for laughs and then getting hit for it just isn't worth it right now with the throbbing ache in his temple.

"Are you three quiet finished yet? I'd like to hand out your suspensions and just get you out of my office and off of my campus." Looking over at the principal with wide eyes Taki yells.

"Are you insane?! I can't be suspended! If I get suspended Koji-nii-sama will have my head for sure, literally!" She then looks back to Urameshi as he winces again, at her loud tone this time. "Sorry Urameshi." She apologies as she grabs his fallen ice bag and places it on top of his swell. She then turns back to the principal still holding the ice bag for Urameshi. "You can't be completely serious. So what I was late. So what I end up here in your office a few times for fighting with this here idiot but still... That's not enough to suspend me."

"Actually it's more than enough Miyamoto_-san_." Taki narrows her eyes sharply onto the man.

"You know what, fine. Suspend me. I don't care. It's supposed to be your responsibility as a principal to make sure that all of your students get a proper education. Imagine how you'll feel knowing that I'm somewhere on the streets getting into more fights, learning about drugs, and probably having sex." She then begins to walk out of the principal's office. Before she completely shuts the door she says back to the principal, "I'll see you when I see you Takayama_-san_." She then slams to door and leave campus immediately afterwards.

Urameshi looks over to Kuwabara with a shocked expression. He then turns to the principal. He shakes his head lightly before wincing and hold the ice bag to his head himself. He then sighs as he turns to leave.

"You did this Takayama, now she's gone and you're probably screwed for her return." He then opens the door. "Let's get out of here Kuwabara. Let's hope we're not too late to stop her before she does something ugly and/or nasty." Kuwabara nods as he follows Urameshi out of the door and off of campus, they begin their search for the angry girl.

"Well Urameshi, at least she won't be that hard to find. I mean, who else has long flowing bright blue hair and lavender eyes that look like their glowing besides that girl right there and Taki?" Kuwabara then feels something hit the back of his head hard. "OW! What the hell was that for Urameshi?!" Urameshi sighs.

"You baka, that **is** Taki." Urameshi growls lightly.

Kuwabara looks across the street to the girl now turning the corner. His eyes then buldge out as the last strands of her hair disappear. He turns to Urameshi as he speaks, "Come on Urameshi, we have to go af-" Before he can finish he notices that Urameshi's gone. He looks back across the street to see Urameshi already giving chase. "Hey! Wait for me Urameshi!" He then runs after Urameshi who's running after Taki.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it for chapter 2. Aya's already started on chapter 3! If you want it review for it! The next chapter will be Taki when she's in her full rage! Be careful for everyone in the next chapter, bring a fire proof blanket!

Be sure to review for teh Aya! Aya loves reviews and very much appreciates flames. Flames make Aya happy, besides, it's freezing in this house! Warm Aya up with the words that come from your heart! Till next time, Ja ne!!!


End file.
